La mansión fantasma
by PSINess1
Summary: Recorriendo una gran mansión embrujada por horas desespera a cualquiera, pero si 3 amigos las recorren ¿que experimentaria uno? Pov Ninten


**Este fic lo hice con eso de que hoy es Halloween, y esta inspirado en cierta parte de EarthBound Zero y decidí .. bueno, mejor no les cuento mas.**

******Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, sino le pertenecen a Shigesato Itoi .**

******La Mansión fantasma**

* * *

**Pov Ninten**

Hemos estado recorriendo esta gran casa por horas y no hemos parado de encontrarnos con coas extrañas, podría decir por todos que necesitamos tomarnos un respiro, pero no podemos porque nos están atacando a cada rato fantasmas y zombis.

-Ninten, estoy tan cansado, ¿Podemos descansar?.- Me pregunta Lloyd, un chico de cabello gris claro, con lentes, camisa roja, pantalón negro, tenis rojos y calcetas amarillas. Me sorprende mucho que lo conociera dentro de un bote de basura en su escuela solo porque es un genio.

-¿Descansar?, yo estoy mas aterrada que cansada.- Dice Ana, una niña de pelo rubio sujetado por 2 coletas, llevaba puesto un vestido rosa, zapatillas rojas, medias blancas, e igual que yo, tenia poderes PSI.

-No, debemos recorrer toda esta mansión para deshacernos de los fantasmas, o al menos encontrar esa melodía.- Dije con firmeza ya que una señora, la señora Rosemary nos pidió que nos deshiciéramos de unos fantasmas que están en su casa. Pero los demás dudaron ya que otra señora nos dijo que eso era imposible, pero una de las 8 Melodías que buscamos se ocultaba ahí, con mayor razón debemos de entrar en este lugar, a pesar de estar embrujada la mansión.

-Pero... Agh, esta bien, sigamos buscando la...- Lloyd no pudo completar la oración porque un trueno se escucho afuera, lo raro de eso era que cuando entramos estaba soleado.

-Waaaa!- Grita Ana atusada por ese trueno y me abraza por la espalda, lo que me puso nervioso.

-Emmm..., cálmate Ana, solo fue un trueno.- Dije algo colorado porque todavía me esta abrazando.

-Lo haré, Ninten.-Dijo un poco mas calmada.

-De acuerdo, sigamos.-Dijo Lloyd sonando firme pero nervioso.

Seguimos recorriendo la mansión un rato, cuando entramos por una puerta, en la que solo había un corredor como los demás en la mansión, y con unas escaleras, cuando nos dispusimos a subir, se empezaron a oír voces macabras de la nada.

-N...I...N...T...E...N...Dice una de esas voces.

-_Ninten... te vas a morir_.- Dice otra voz.

-_Regresen...-_Dice otra.

-_Ninten... vuelve... o morirás..._-Decía una mas.

Todos nos pusimos nerviosos ante eso que dijeron, pero tratamos de ignorarlo para seguir subiendo las escaleras, que por cierto, crujían. Al llegar al final de ellas, estaba otra puerta, el entrar en ella todo estaba oscuro, cosa que inquieto a Lloyd y Ana.

-E-esta mu-muy o-o-oscuro, ¿Co-co-mo vamos a-a ver por donde va-vamos, Ninten?.- Tartamudeo Ana, no me sorprendía de ella ya que debo admitir que era un poco asustadiza, si hasta yo me ponía nervioso, ¿Como a de estar ella ahora?.

-Ya se, Ninten, Ana, ¿porque no usan sus poderes PSI para iluminar la habitación?.- Dice Lloyd con una cara curiosamente mas animada.

-No creo que yo pueda, ¿tu si, Ninten?.- Me pregunta Ana esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-Claro...- Dije intentando concentrarme para crear una bola de luz.

Exitosamente logre hacer una pero solo iluminada poco, con lo poco que iluminada, pude notar que esta habitación era otro corredor aunque mas largo, en el suelo había un alfombra que se podía observar algo abultada, a lo lejos se veían 3 puertas, y temiendo que algo nos sorprendiera, Ana me abrazo otra vez pero ahora, lo hacia de mi lado izquierdo, mientras que Lloyd agarraba mi brazo derecho, lado que tenia la bola de luz.

En seguida fuimos caminando despacio por el corredor, con eso de que es muy difícil ir mas rápido estando muy juntos los 3, cuando dimos solo unos pasos se oyeron otra vez esas voces del otro pasillo.

_**-**Regresen..._

_**-**Sufrirán..._

_**-**Se los advertimos..._

Eso ultimo me hizo tragar algo de saliva pensando que pasaría si esas amenazas se cumplen. De pronto escuche unos débiles ruidos, como de pasos... ¿metálicos?, parece que soy el único que los escucha o no le prestaban atención por el miedo. Estando inquieto y nervioso, me di la vuelta a ver si el origen de ese sonido estaba a nuestras espaldas, y de repente la luz ilumino el lugar, lo que vi me dejo en shock, una armadura grande sostenía una enorme hacha y nos iba a atacar con ella, enseguida, me recupere de mi estado anterior para advertirles a los otros.

-CUIDADO!- Les grite a mis amigos para que se enteraran de la parecencia del enemigo.

Rápidamente, Lloyd y Ana voltearon a donde estaba viendo y la armadura intento golpearnos, afortunadamente nos movimos de esa parte antes de que la lanzara contra nosotros. Y todos sacamos nuestras armas para pelear, yo tome mi bate de béisbol, Lloyd saco una pistola de rayos que tenia guardada en una mochila que llevaba, y le paso a Ana una sarten que también guardaba en su mochila. Le di un fuerte golpe en uno de los brazos para que soltara el hacha, cosa que fallo.

-!PK FIRE γ!.- Grita Ana lanzando una llamarada de fuego hacia el espectro pero no te pudo hacer un efecto alguno.- ¿Pero como?- Se pregunta en voz alta sorprendida.

-Deja me encargo yo.- Dice Lloyd apuntándole con su pistola, pero antes de disparar, la armadura le dio una patada, dejándolo en el suelo, herido, y a Ana y a mi sorprendidos.

-!LLOYD!.- Gritamos yendo corriendo hacia nuestro amigo herido, afortunada mente, no le hizo un daño mortal.

-AAGH!...- Gimió de dolor. Rápidamente, utilice LifeUp β para sanar sus heridas, en eso voltee a Ana para decirle una estrategia.

-Ana, utiliza PK Freeze contra la armadura, eso la congelara y tendremos una oportunidad de atacarlo.- Le dije con firmeza pero sin exagerar porque recordaba que le estaba hablando a una niña de 12 años.

-Bien, lo haré. Dijo dudando, pero luego me miro y en un segundo su cara mostró determinación, tal vez por lo que iba a hacer, rápidamente voltio a voltear al enemigo y con su mano derecha, apunto directo a el.- !PK FREEZE β!.- Grito provocando que de su mano saliera un destello de color celeste y blanco, por el hielo claro, con ello, la armadura de congelo, dándonos así una pequeña oportunidad de acabar con el.

-Ahora si, es mi turno.- Dice Lloyd levantándose de un salto, y de su mochila saca una super bomba y se la lanza, acabando con el hombre de hojalata... o eso parecía, no se porque pero sentía que algo uva a ocurrir.

-Bien hecho, Lloyd.- Dice Ana alegre de que el peligro acabara, según ella.

-No hay de que.- Dice el "genio" mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

Cuando de repente, un chillido, acompañado de una sacudida de los restos de la armadura, y los tres nos quedamos callados y volteamos a ver que era y todos sacamos nuestras armas, preparados para lo que ocurriría. Y el pecho metálico siguió temblando hasta que...

-Waaaaaaaaa!.- Gritamos los tres asustados, porque lo que estaba dentro de la armadura eran como 30 de murciélagos que estaban por atacarnos, y viendo que no podríamos vencerlos, no tuvimos mas opción que correr a una de las puertas al final del pasillo, corrimos muy rápido evitando uno que otro murciélago que se adelantaba. Y cuando llegamos al final tratamos de entrar en una de las puertas, primero tratamos de ir por la de la derecha, pero estada cerrada.

-Vamos, por aquí.- Digo yo que logre abrir la puerta de la izquierda.

Enseguida todos entramos a la habitación, prácticamente, era un desastre, las paredes rasgadas como si lo hubiera hecho un gato, todas las sillas tiradas, junto con una mesa al revés, una ventana rota y platos y vasos rotos por doquier, tenia un mal presentimiento de este sitio.

-¿Y se habrán ido?.- Pregunto Ana nerviosa del lugar, enseguida pegue mi oreja en la puerta y solo escuche los chillidos de murciélago, pero se hicieron mas débiles a cada segundo.

-Me temo que habrá que esperar unos minutos mas.- Dije con inquietud porque ese presentimiento me molestaba mas.

-Miren, chicos, un reglo.-Dice señalando una caja de regalo detrás de una de las sillas, lo que me inquieto de ese regalo ese el papel de la envoltura era color negro y el moño era de un rojo mas oscuro, como si fuera color sangre.

-Mejor lo abro yo, quien sabe que abra dentro.- Dije nervioso porque sentí un escalofrió al tocar la caja, luego quite el moño sangre para pasar a romper la envoltura y dejar al descubierto la caja, y pase a quitar la tapa, lo que vi me hizo sentir tonto, en su interior había un oso de peluche amarillo con el pecho, orejas y hocico blanco, unos guantes blancos, zapatos rojos y una antena con un diamante rojo en su cabeza. -Miren que encontré, solo era un oso de peluche.- Dije mas calmado, pero me sorprendió la reacción de el chico con lentes.

-Ninten... suéltalo...-Dijo con voz seca, cosa que me preocupo.

-¿Po-porque?.- Tartamudea nervioso.

-!SOLO SUÉLTALO!.- Me grito con desesperación sorprendiéndonos a Ana y a mi, si se puso así por el muñeco, debía temer una razón para preocuparse.

De pronto, Ana también grito muy desesperada, mirando hacia mi dirección, mis brazos que sostenían al oso exactamente.

-¿Ana?.- Le pregunto preocupado también por su reacción. -¿Que te pasa?.- Pregunte otra vez volteando a ver al oso, lo que vi me dejo la sangre helada, el oso estaba sucio de sangre, sus guantes se convirtieron en garras plateadas, tenia una sonrisa con colmillos de manera macabra, y el diamante de su antena emanaba una luz color sangre.

-_JUEGA CONMIGO..._- Dice el muñeco dejándome en la misma reacción que los demás.

Antes de hacer algo, lo lance al otro lado del cuarto y Ana utilizo BrainShock, dejándolo inconsciente, aprovechando para que pudiéramos escapar, pero cuando salimos esos malditos murciélagos todavía estaban allí, esperándonos, y no tuvimos mas opción que ir por la puerta del medio, al entrar Lloyd cerro la puerta azotandola, ya que nos podrían perseguir los murciélagos o el oso endemoniado, dentro de la habitación, por alguna razón me sentí mas tranquilo en este sitio, al igual que mis amigos. Adentro, estaba una gran alfombra que cubría casi todo el suelo, unas 3 sillas, pero una esta tiraba, al otro lado se encontraba una puerta que era bloqueada por una mesita y lo que mas me sorprendió, un piano en buen estado en el centro del cuarto.

-Wow, un piano, dejen lo toco.- Dijo Ana alegre, ya que un día me dijo que el piano era su instrumento favorito.

Pero antes de tocarlo, este sonó solo y al mismo tiempo, una voz se escucho en mi mente al mismo tiempo que el piano toco una melodía en particular.

-_Sweet Harmony_.- Canto dicha voz, en ese momento supe que era una de esas 8 melodías.

-Una melodía, creo que la encontramos.- Dije de manera calmada porque así, habíamos cumplido con muestra misión en este sitio, lo que significaba que ya nos podíamos ir.

-Entonces, vayamos.- Propone Lloyd con la misma calma que yo.

-Pues que esperan, vamos.- Dice Ana aun nerviosa.

Entonces decidimos ir por la otra puerta, no sin antes mover la mesita de su sitio, y al abrir la puerta, nos sorprendió lo que vimos, se trataba del vestíbulo de ese mansión endemoniada, que tenia la puerta principal, aun abierta, por un segundo pensé: "!NOS MATAMOS POR HORAS PARA TERMINAR POR DONDE EMPEZAMOS!" y otra parte pensó: "Bueno, al menos no tendremos que recorrer ente sitio de regreso." Y luego, los 3 intercambiamos miradas y decidimos hacer lo que cualquier persona haría en esta situación, correr lejos de aquí lo mas pronto posible.

Fin

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? ¿Les fue original o un cliche? **

**¿Quien sabe quien o que era el oso endemoniado? El que sepa la respuesta correcta pongala en los reviews y si acertaron, les dare un premio XD**

**Bueno, hasta aqui le dejo, paz...**

**Oh, y , si estas leyendo esto, y como ya sabes la respuesta, tu no participaras, lo siento**

**Ahora si, !FELIZ HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
